


How to say 'I Love You' without words

by JustAnApostrophe (Madd1s0n)



Series: In a world that's cold [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, In a way, Kinda, M/M, because i love it, but also kinda angsty, its kinda fluffy i guess, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madd1s0n/pseuds/JustAnApostrophe
Summary: Magnus is walking home and thinks about the destruction that he knows will come.Alec turns up because his boyfriend senses were tingling.No plot really.





	How to say 'I Love You' without words

Lately, Magnus had found himself consumed with thoughts of war, often distracted by the idea of the one's he loved suffering.

He was having one of those moments now.

The street he was walking down disappeared and all the sounds of life faded into nothing. Suddenly he was no longer in Brooklyn, on his way home, but in a battle field, surrounded by the screams of strangers and the overwhelming stench of death. He looked down to see that he was no longer wearing skinny jeans and a top. Or maybe he was and they just couldn't be seen by the blood that drenched his body.

"Magnus..."

His head followed the sound and he discovered Alec, _his Alec,_ calling him from across the sea of bodies.

"Magnus..." he cried again before beginning to move forward.

Magnus did not move. He only continued to stare. Alec got closer, and closer, until they were standing face to face. Alec still repeating his name, It was at that point, Magnus could feel hands on his shoulders, and the field reverted back into a street. The screams stopped and the sound of his city filled his ears once more.

But Alec, Alec was still in front of him, brows furrowed and lips parted in unspoken worry.

"Al...Alexander." Magnus said, though it came out more like a question, still unsure if he was seeing the truth.

"By the angel Magnus," Alec exhaled "you're shaking. Are you cold?" But instead of waiting for an answer, he immediately shed his jacket and placed it on his boyfriends shoulders, bringing him closer in the process.

Magnus rested his head in the crooks of Alec's neck, taking in the familiar scent and wallowing in the comfort and warmth brought by the arms that cradled him. "Take me home." he murmured.

"Of course babe," Alec whispered.

And they left the street behind, hands entwined, both thinking about how cold their life would be without the other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking abut continuing this but I'm not sure. I'm happy with it.


End file.
